1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to relates to stress relieving novelty devices and more specifically it relates to a plurality of cubes and a conventional judge's gavel and associated sounding block apparatus.
2. Relevant Prior-Art:
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,510 (filed: November 1976) shows a “Tell it to the Judge game” which employs a gameboard involving a succession of player moves, however employs no judge's gavel & sounding-block apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,245 (filed: February 1977) is shown a special gameboard having a plurality of square-recesses wherein are placed one of the several cubes each bearing different graphic-indicia upon its six facets. However, no Judge's gavel is employed in conjunction with the apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,751 (filed: May 1980 from Japan) is shown a so called “Hammergame” which includes two opposing android (R2D2) looking manikins which are both separately operated by manual pushbuttons. They have a mallet in one arm and a shield in the other arm and the opposing human-players are to challenge each other to see which can knock-off the head of the other's android first. However, there is no graphic-indicia bearing cubes involved in the procedure.
In U.S. Pat. No. D-294,181 (filed: May 1986) is shown a “smoker's deterrent judge's gavel and sounding-block with ashtray”—apparatus; however, there are no graphic-indicia bearing cubes involved with the assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. D-334,127 (filed: January 1991) is shown a special design for a gavel, which in an ordinary handle having a conventional lightbulb appearing mallet-head portion thereto; and no other members are included thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,565 (filed: July 1994) is shown a “boardgame relating to stress”, which begins with a spiraling pathway of incrememntal moving-squares (not recessed), leading to a peaceful central place absent of problems and stress. However, there are no graphic-indicia bearing stress-relief cubes (only two dice), just six cylindrical marker-pieces (representing medicine-bottles); and no judge's gavel apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,701 (filed: April 1997 from Taiwan) is shown a game apparatus having a planar-platen wherein are included a plurality of (at least two and preferably nine) recesses for receiving either a cube, a cylinder, or a triangular block; which have different graphic-numerals thereon, and are used in cooperation with an insert-card bearing graphic-indicia (which appear from beneath the recesses) of different numerical value (from 1–8). The object of the game being to play it in Bingo like fashion, random numbers being drawn from a bag and called outloud; hence, players endeavor by chance to be the first to arrange their marker-pieces into a predetermined design. However, there are only numbers borne upon the marker-pieces, and there is no judge's gavel included.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,465 (filed: November 1997) is shown a plurality of cubical playing-blocks, bearing a character of the alphabet upon at least on facet thereof; plus, there are male/female type fittings provided upon interfacing surfaces, enabling the blocks to be strung together to form the alphabet or words. However, there is no contemplation of including a judge's gavel therewith.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved device with the intention to relieve stress apparatus, commercially referred to as the SLAM-A-GAVEL™, currently being developed for production under auspices of Whap'O-Mkg./Mkt.Co., —exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.